f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2000 Canadian Grand Prix
18 June |officialname = XXXVIII Grand Prix Air Canada |circuit = Circuit Gilles Villeneuve |location = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |circuittype = Temporary street circuit |lapdistance = 4.421 |laps = 69 |distance = 305.049 |pole = Michael Schumacher |polenation = GER |poleteam = |poletime = 1:18.439 |fastestlap = 1:19.049 |fastestlapdriver = Mika Häkkinen |fastestlapnation = FIN |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 37 |winner = Michael Schumacher |winnernation = GER |winnerteam = |second = Rubens Barrichello |secondnation = BRA |secondteam = |third = Giancarlo Fisichella |thirdnation = ITA |thirdteam = }} The XXXVIII Grand Prix Air Canada, otherwise known as the 2000 Canadian Grand Prix, was the eighth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve in Montreal, Canada, on the 18 June 2000.'Canadian GP, 2000', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr654.html, (Accessed 03/09/2019) The race would see Michael Schumacher claim victory, after controversially used team orders late on to prevent Rubens Barrichello from attacking his teammate. Qualifying had seen Schumacher secure pole position, defeating an inspired David Coulthard of . Barrichello was third ahead of Mika Häkkinen, while home hero Jacques Villeneuve secured sixth behind Heinz-Harald Frentzen. The start of the race saw Schumacher and Coulthard battle for the lead into the first corner, with the German racer just managing to prevent the Scot from lunging ahead. Behind, Häkkinen would get the jump on Barrichello to claim third, only for Villeneuve to sprint past the pair of them in the . Indeed, Villeneuve's intervention would force Häkkinen wide, with the Finn subsequently slipping back behind Barrichello through turn two. Up ahead, meanwhile, Schumacher and Coulthard would break clear during the early stages, with Villeneuve unable to match the leaders' pace. Coulthard would remain glued to Schumacher's tail throughout the early laps, while Villeneuve had a train of cars stuck to his rear wing. Indeed, Barrichello, Häkkinen, Frentzen and Pedro de la Rosa would all find themselves stuck behind the BAR-Honda, which was strong enough on the straights to prevent anyone from slipstreaming past. Unfortunately any hopes of a race long fight for the lead were ended on lap ten, with the FIA slapping a ten second stop-go penalty on Coulthard, whose mechanics had worked on the car on the grid after the fifteen second warning. He duly served his penalty on lap fourteen, rejoining in tenth position as Häkkinen tried an unsuccessful lunge on Barrichello for third. Villeneuve's resistance was finally broken by Barrichello on lap 25, with the Brazilian quickly pulling away to chase after Schumacher. Häkkinen lost a few more laps behind the Canadian racer before he too managed to break clear, while Coulthard spun further down the field after hitting an oil slick. Rain began to drift across the circuit as the field came to make their pitstops, prompting most of the field to swap to wets. The biggest benefactor of this was Giancarlo Fisichella, who shot through to second having been one of the first to swap. He would, however, hand second to Barrichello with a small mistake on lap 47. The rest of the race would see Barrichello continue his steady assault on Schumacher's lead, aided by a few unusual errors from the German ace. Yet, Ferrari ultimately decided to prevent Barrichello from challenging the Championship leader, although the Brazilian would close right onto the German's tail. Indeed, Schumacher ultimately claimed his fifth win of the season by just 0.1s from Barrichello, with the rain falling ever harder in the closing laps. Behind, Fisichella completed the podium ahead of Häkkinen, while Jos Verstappen and Jarno Trulli completed the points ahead of a recovering Coulthard. Background Michael Schumacher had seen his Championship lead reduced after failing to score in Monte Carlo, although the German ace still held a twelve point advantage. David Coulthard was the man who had done the damage, with the Scot climbing to second after his second win of the season. His teammate Mika Häkkinen had made way, only claiming a point in Monaco, while Rubens Barrichello inched closer to the Finn in fourth. In the Constructors Championship had all but wiped out 's lead, leaving the Monegasque streets just five off the lead. Indeed, 2000 already looked to be another Ferrari vs McLaren saga, with holding less than a quarter of the points of McLaren in third. Instead, Williams were looking over their shoulders at , while completed the top five. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Qualifying Report Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * 500th Grand Prix to feature an entry for a chassis.'8. Canada 2000', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/2000/canada.aspx, (Accessed 03/09/2019) * Michael Schumacher scored his 40th victory. * claimed their 130th win as a constructor and engine supplier. * Rubens Barrichello secured his tenth podium finish. * Sixth and final podium for a engine. Standings A fifth win of the season left Michael Schumacher with an impressive tally of 56 points for the campaign, the German ace having also scored points in all bar one of the opening eight rounds. David Coulthard had lost a lot of ground in second, slipping 22 points behind, with Mika Häkkinen in third sat on 32. Rubens Barrichello was next ahead of Giancarlo Fisichella, while Jos Verstappen was the fifteenth and latest driver to add their name to score sheet. In the Constructors Championship it had been a strong afternoon for , the Scuderia leaving Canada on 84 points. had hence lost ground in second, slipping eighteen behind, and appeared to be the only team capable of stopping the Scuderia as the mid-point of the season loomed. Behind, had inched three points ahead of , while were in double figures in fifth. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2000 Grands Prix Category:Canadian Grand Prix